


Re-Sign

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I’ll never forgive you and I will never re-sign with Honda in a million fucking years. I’d rather fucking retire so enjoy your fucking Kingdom.</i>
</p>
<p>'Never' is a word used too lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-Sign

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thanks so much for kudos and comments and everything else. I'm sorry I'm so gone. I still look through as often as I can but I usually can't reply because of where I am.
> 
> This is just a little one. I hope you enjoy it. Much love and again, thank you!

_Never._ He could still see Dani’s face in his mind whenever the thought crossed it. _I’ll never forgive you and I will never re-sign with Honda in a million fucking years. I’d rather fucking retire so enjoy your fucking Kingdom._

He looked down at his phone again, forwarded Press Release sitting there in his email account, and took another sip of his drink; hand cradling the tumbler as he slouched down in the chair and looked out at the moonlit mountains.

He still didn’t know how he’d found out, although he’d been trying to find a way to tell him. They’d not really been together but everything had got so messy. _Hey so…I know we just said we’d be exclusive but I was kinda drunk…_ It’s certainly not what he’d expected after Jerez, that guy waving his finger in parc ferme suddenly someone he could talk to and he did talk to. Someone he shared a drink with and fucked until they were sore and tired and strung out and Marc could feel the horrified regret starting to seep through to his brain. _I’ve thrown it away. Like Lap 1 trying to follow the same fucking rider I’ve thrown it all away-_

But now, somehow, there it was. Re-signed. _Maybe he knows something I don’t about my negotiations and they’re about to boot me out for Iannone._ The thought made him share a sad laugh with the ceiling before sighing and then getting to his feet. _Sleep. Maybe the night will make sense of it._

*

He didn’t even want to look. After the crash in Le Mans, his phone had been too busy with too many press clippings that spoke too much truth. Mistakes happened, sure, but ones like that shouldn’t. Not to _him_. Not _now_. But it had. And his phone wasn’t for sexting that Italian he really liked as a complete short term fuck, it was for avoiding or informing his mother he wasn’t dead. And for Alex to pocket dial at inopportune moments. But today, it wasn’t. He heart almost stopped as he picked it up and scrolled through the screen, stopping at the notification from 4am.

_Daniel Ramal sent you a friend request._

He stared at it for a few seconds, sure he must be imagining it, before logging in and staring at the photo. _It’s actually you._

And it was. Dani, after all that time and all those tears caused completely by him; Dani was re-signing with Repsol Honda and sending him a friend request. He accepted as quickly as possible, heart hammering, before collapsing back starfished into the mattress and staring at the ceiling. And then picking his phone up again as it went.

Daniel Ramal: You changed your number

_Yes, I did. And you fucking want it, and I must still be asleep._

He stared a while longer before clearing his throat and nodding to himself, shaky nervous fingers typing out the digits and the message. _Che sara…_

MM Alenta: I did…

*

Dani: Hey

Marc: Hello…

Dani: Thanks for accepting. Guess you saw the news.

Marc: I did…

Dani: So I guess both of us lied. By accident…

Marc: I guess?

Dani: So I was thinking, and talking to someone, and I kind of thought… this is stupid. And really immature.

Marc: I broke your heart

Dani: Yup. Just about brushed all the pieces up

Marc: Don’t. You said never

Dani: Yeah, I did. Because I was upset.

Marc: Look, I’ll be sorry until the day I die and I’d do anything to change it. But I can’t. And I can’t just be friends with you. I can’t watch you have other people. I can’t be around you all the time having to be careful I don’t go over a line. I love you and that’s not going to change. This nothing is all I can deal with.

Dani: Really

Marc: I’d die to change it. But I can’t. And I understand why we don’t talk anymore, or anything

Dani: We’re talking right now.

Marc: And it hurts because I want to drive over and beg again and again

Dani: Geneva is a long way

Marc: Bombay isn’t too far. So just let’s leave it and know I’m sorry and anything, just ask

Dani: You don’t want to know why I’m talking to you again?

Marc: I already know why. Because you’re a better person than me and we need to share a garage

Dani: I don’t know about that. But I have forgiven you. Or, I nearly have

Marc: Ok…

Dani: I’m not messaging you to be friends, Marc

Marc: I know. Just cordial.

Dani: No. I’m messaging you because yesterday I split up with my girlfriend because she proposed

Dani: And I said yes. And then I went outside, and I sat by the lake for a few minutes. And I started panicking so badly I couldn’t breathe. I even got taken to hospital because they thought something crazy was happening

Dani: And something crazy was happening, because I don’t love her and marrying her?! What the fuck! Never in a million years

Dani: So that’s over. And I know you’ve heard ‘never’ before but I mean this one

Dani: you wanna go for a drink? 

The younger rider bit his lip to try and stop the tears, half elation at talking to him, half horrific guilt and half incredible, soaring hope. _This can’t be real. I don’t deserve this._

Marc: What kind of drink?

Dani: The kind where we’re supposed to have one, and then we have a few…then we wake up looking like shit trying to make sure our t shirts cover the marks, giggling at hiding it from Hector

Marc: You’ll change your mind and hit me in the face when you see me

Dani: I miss you

Marc: Where are you? Are you free?

Dani: I’m at home. In bed. Talking to you. So maybe times they don’t change so much

Marc: Dani…

Dani: I drive to Mugello on Tuesday, baby. Come over

Marc: Jesus don’t tease me. Are you serious?

Dani: I think what happened is she saw the ring and thought it was for her

Dani: Obviously didn’t look at the engraving

Dani: It’s waiting for you. With me. Now. I love you and please come home. I know I sound like I’m trying to be cool but I just want you to walk in and tell me you’re sorry, again, and wrap me up in a hug and let me be upset for a few minutes. Then curl up with me and watch a movie or use the gym and pretend we never tried to be apart and we were never that stupid

Marc: I’m on my way

Dani: Where are you?

Marc: Already at the bottom of the hill, babe

Dani: See, times don’t change. Don’t rush, and be careful

Marc: I’m going to try and travel through time

Dani: If it seems to easy, remember everything before. Was that easy?

Marc: Almost killed me

Dani: Same here. So we earnt it.

Marc: I love you so much I can’t breathe

Dani: Know the feeling ;)

Marc: Give me about 7 hours

Dani: Turn left

Marc: What?

Dani: Turn left. 

Marc: Ok…

Dani: Now left again

Marc: That’s back the way I came

Dani: Yup

Dani: I’m glad you wore that t shirt. Get back to your house

Marc: What?!

Dani: Just checking

Dani: You passed. I’m parked down the street and I hope you have good coffee

*

_Dreams are too temporary._ The drive back up to his house had seemed like one again. _There’s no way-_

But there was a car on the drive. Rented Honda. And he’d changed one number, maybe, but not the one to the gate. And Alex was in Cervera, and his parents were in Valencia. And that was the full list of people who had the code, remembered the code, and would have used the code.

Except one.

_This is real._ Something about the sound of his shoes on the drive suddenly brought everything into focus. _This is fucking real and you’re here._

He walked round the corner to the door, Dani not in the car, and then stopped dead at the figure sat on the doorstep. He saw him a lot, of course, but always in team wear. Not like this, anymore. Not slightly sleepy and squinting into the sun, faded blue jeans and a white t shirt under a black hoodie, unzipped to the waist. Not waiting for him, at his house, unreadable expression on his face until he held the eye contact and watched Marc stagger forwards.

The younger rider stared at him for a while, completely in shock and feeling his cheeks start to get wet, before somehow ending up kneeled on the gravel in front of him, clutching onto his knees and crying as Dani’s fingers gently smoothed through his hair. And then getting lifted to his feet and guided inside, ending up tangled against the wall in the hall losing all his breath to the mouth on his, crashing up the stairs and disappearing into the bedroom as the lone, dislodged picture from the stairwell bounced down to the bottom and broke. Him and Jorge and Dani, on the podium in Valencia in 2013, the last trace of the Mallorcan left in the house.

_It’s not your fault and it never was but we really can’t speak._

Lorenzo had replied to that message in his new, annoyingly characteristic way.

_I know. Let me know if I can help anytime._


End file.
